Not Just Werewolves
by JediGirl95
Summary: This is a crossover story between harry potter and the vampire diaries. What happens when remus isn't the only supernatural creature at hogwarts? What if vampires existed as well as werewolves? What if vampires were able to be witches & wizards as well as vampire or werewolf? And what happens when the Salvatore brothers, Elena, Katherine and the Originals come to Hogwarts to play?
1. Chapter 1

**Not Just Werewolves – Chapter One, the Beginning**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER (J.K. ROWLING) OR THE VAMPIRE DIARIES (L.J. SMITH).

WARNING: ENTIRE CHAPTER STUFFED FULL OF LEMONS, SKIP CHAPTER IF YOU DONT LIKE THIS SORT OF THING OR DONT BOTHER READING

November 2010: _"Well my man we shall start with getting out of our robes and jumpers along with our shoes" to her boyfriend since early 4__th__ year. He grinned as they ditched their shoes, jumpers and her robe. She grabbed his tie and kissed him passionately as though her life depended on it – ironic really, considering she was dead but he didn't know that – yet. With their lips glued together they walked backwards and fell onto his bed and kissed even more fiercely if possible. She felt his swelling member through his pants as they pressed their bodies together; she slipped her hand down between their rapidly heating up bodies and gripped him. _

_He gasped and moaned into her mouth and massaged her breasts and hardening nipples. She moaned and whimpered into his mouth and ground her hips to his and let her hands roam his back. He then sat up momentarily and she, momentarily forgetting that she was faster and stronger, ripped off his tie and shirt, kissing his broad, muscled chest, paying attention to his nipples earning a series of moans from him. He didn't seem to notice or care about her supernatural speed when she tore his shirt and tie off as he ripped her shirt and tie off too. The he reached behind her back and unclasped her bra and slid the straps off her shoulders and off her arms. _

_Then he inhaled the scent of her on her bra and tossed it to where the rest of their clothes were (the ones they'd taken off that is) when she growled in desire. Then they lay back down and he worshipped her breasts, taking his time to savour each one, every little detail on them... sucking on them... fondling them... torturing her with divine pleasure, making her whimper and moan as her core got even wetter than it had on their way up to the dorm. He seemed to guess what he was doing to her and slipped his hand to her soaked panties and grinned into their kiss, prompting her to smile back. _

_While his hand was massaging her soft wet folds and thumb teasing her clit, he started kissing and biting her neck. He decided to torture her even more by removing his hand just before she could climax, causing her to grow. He then resumed pressing his groin into hers while kissing her then moving back to her neck. His heartbeat then escalated in pace while he started breathing harder. She catches the delicious scent of his blood pumping through his veins and tries to resist the temptation to feed on his blood. _

"_Oh no, no no no no no no NO!, don't you dare eat him, DONT EAT HIM, YOU LOVE HIM! PLEASE, STOP IT, DO NOT EAT THAT MAN, YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH HIM! NOOOO!" she shrieked to herself, but ultimately she begins to lose her control and whimpers from the feelings he was providing with his ministrations and the scent of his blood. She could no longer hold back the temptation to feed and feels her face change. The whites of her eyes change to the exact shade of red that blood is... Her irises change to a startling electric blue while her pupils are the darkest black... The veins around her eyes bulge and darken to a deep shade of maroon, almost black... And lastly her fangs descend from her gums, sharp... Glistening... And deadly. He sees her face contort and turn from a beautiful 15 year old girl (or so he thinks) with chocolate eyes and healthy white teeth into a demonic monster with red & blue eyes, the veins surrounding them bulging, a dark maroon colour. _

_The last thing he sees before gasping her name in horror are her sharp deadly fangs and her expression one of a serial killer. "Gabby?!" _

AUTHOR NOTE: Well readers, welcome to Not Just Werewolves, my new story. This FanFic I'm hoping to make a Harry Potter / The Vampire Diaries crossover. So far this is the first chapter but I have way more in mind, just gotta get it from my imagination (oh what would I ever do without you) onto a bunch of word docs. As you all noticed, this chapter was very lemony. I'm aiming to have a lot of citrus in this and a M rating due to the explicit content in it. Also, I'm writing this in present time as I have difficulty writing pre-existing characters in their original timeline.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER (J.K. ROWLING) OR THE VAMPIRE DIARIES (L.J. SMITH). These awesome series belong to their owners. I own the plotline for this fic, I'm just playing with the characters and adding my own twists here and there


	2. Chapter 2 - Gabby's Beginning

Chapter 2 – Gabby's beginning

18th July 1577: "Come on Mistress Genevieve! Your daughter is nearly here, just a few more pushes Lucy thinks" squeaks Lucy, one of the English Petrova (there was also a Bulgarian bloodline) family's house elves as she aids her mistress, the Lady Genevieve Petrova in delivering her child. "Ahhh!" screams Genevieve, who can tell her daughter is close to being born. Outside the house, the Lord Avery Petrova was pacing while waiting anxiously for news about his beloved wife and the status of the child they never planned to have. "Lucy? Would you like Annie to grab more towels for mistress?" asked another Petrova elf Annie.

"Yes and hurry Annie!" Lucy replies as Genevieve screams again. Annie races back into the room with clean towels just as the Petrova baby's head had been delivered. Annie hurried to support the infant's head as Genevieve's body and Lucy gently delivered the rest of the baby's body. "Congratulations, Mistress Genevieve, you're baby daughter has arrived!" squeaked Annie and Lucy. The two elves quickly cleaned the baby and handed her to her mother. Then they cleaned up the mess and afterbirth and left the room. "Hey my darling girl" whispered Genevieve.

"Annie?" she called out and her favourite elf appeared with a crack. "Yes mistress?" asked Annie, bowing low. "Please send in Lord Avery" "Yes mistress" Annie replied. She disappeared with a crack to the front door and opened it. "Master Petrova?" squeaked Annie. Lord Petrova turned around and said "Yes Annie?" "Mistress has safely delivered your baby girl and is asking for you Master" "Thank you Annie, go and get dinner started" "Yes Master" Annie disapparated into the kitchen and got the family's dinner underway. "So what are we going to name her?" asked Genevieve as her newborn daughter (albeit unwanted but the Petrova's didn't have the heart to abort the pregnancy) fed. "Hmm... how about Gabriella Petrova?"

"I like the sound of that" agrees Genevieve. "Gabriella Petrova, our only daughter" they said. "Lucy?" Avery called out. "Yes Master?" "Would you do us the honour of being Gabriella's nursemaid? Will you look after her and care for her? Watch over her as she grows up?" "Lucy would be honoured Master and Mistress Petrova" squeaked Lucy, sinking into a low curtsy. "Could you please watch her while Milady Genevieve recovers from childbirth?" "Yes Master" said Lucy, carefully taking hold of the Petrova baby and taking her to her room.

Lucy then gently lay her down on back and dressed her in a cloth diaper and infant gown. Lucy couldn't help but 'Aww' and coo at the baby as she was beautiful, even though she was a few minutes old. Gabriella had chocolate brown hair that was already curly and eyes that were currently blue, but Lucy had a suspicion that they would go chocolately brown as she got older. Lucy conjured a baby bottle with milk in it and fed the baby then burped her, changed her and put her to bed. "Goodnight Mistress Gabriella" Lucy whispered and she went to help Annie with dinner.

"Annie?" "Yes Lucy?" "Do you think that Master and Mistress weren't happy about having Mistress Gabriella? They didn't look too happy about it to Lucy" "Annie thinks so too. Annie remembers when Mistress Genevieve conceived Mistress Gabriella. Mistress was unhappy and Master Avery was not happy either. Annie also remembers master and mistress talking while Annie was cleaning. Annie heard them say that they didn't want to have children. Annie can't imagine not having a family of Annie's own" "Lucy can't either Annie. Lucy hopes that they will love and cherish Mistress Gabriella even if she turns out to be the only Petrova daughter of Lord and Lady Petrova. If master and mistress dont treat her the way a parent should, Lucy will. Lucy loves Mistress Gabriella even though she's a newborn"

"Annie understands. Can Annie see little mistress when Lucy feeds her?" "Of course Annie can!" replied Lucy. Then she felt a tug on her magic telling her that mistress Gabriella was waking up and hungry. The two elves apparated to Gabriella's nursery and Lucy picked up the infant and rocked her to calm her down as she had started crying while Annie conjured a bottle and Lucy fed her. While Gabriella fed, Annie got her a clean nappy ready to put on. "Isn't Mistress Gabriella a wonderful little girl?" asked Lucy. "Yes she is" Annie replied. Then once Lucy burped her, Annie carried her to the changing table and changed her nappy. Once she had a fresh nappy on, Gabriella yawned and cooed.

Annie then took her back over to the cot and lay her back down for another nap. "Sweet dreams Mistress Gabriella, Annie and Lucy won't be far away" said Lucy. Then the two elves served their master and mistress dinner then returned to keep an eye on the newborn Petrova girl.


End file.
